


未遂谋杀

by sususususu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sususususu/pseuds/sususususu
Summary: 白宇发现他的爱人、亲人和朋友都参与了那场对他的未遂谋杀。





	未遂谋杀

**Author's Note:**

> *本章节：有路人x白宇。  
> *32岁涉黑首富成熟男人朱x20岁自暴自弃颓废生活白。  
> *大概是破镜重圆。双黑也有马失前蹄的时候。  
> *涉及商业的内容都是现编的。  
> *文中出现的药物不是毒。

「人会偏袒可能伤害他们的恶徒，却对绝望的弱者施以嘲笑。」

 

1

 

从一天前下起的暴雨，到现在也没有停下的迹象。

龙城是海滨城市，三面环海，与寒城之间有一座跨海大桥。每到冬天就是没日没夜的雨，大街小巷充斥着腐败的潮湿，粘腻的皮肤更是让人浑身不舒服。花臂青年穿过噼噼啪啪的雨幕，走上街边的一栋公寓楼。老式楼房还没有电梯，阴暗的楼梯间四处可见布满青苔的湿痕和缝隙里古怪的真菌。

他敲响了其中一扇门。

屋里，男人正在压在一副胴体上剧烈地驰骋。

他身下的青年皮肤白皙，细瘦的腰肢和手脚像是一折就断的嫩藕，汗涔涔得浑身紧绷着。男人又享受了好一会儿才慢悠悠地起身，肚子上肥腻的赘肉抖动，粗粗地喘了几口气：“催什么催！”意犹未尽地摸了摸青年被束缚的性器，“怎么样，舒服吧？这可是最好的药，国外进口的，全龙城也就我拿得到。”

他没有回答，浑身都透着不正常地红，迷迷糊糊地把头撇过去。

男人习惯了他的不领情，拿过床头柜上的针管，和空药剂瓶一起处理掉。

他身上的药效还没过去。男人从浴室里出来的时候，看他大张着腿正抚慰着没被照顾到的性器。男人看硬了，只是可惜他还有事情要处理，不然真的还想在这里多留一会儿。

临走前，他从皮夹里数了一沓钱，丢在玄关柜上。

男人人称「老金」，是龙城出了名的地头蛇。

老金人脉广，资源多，手上有好几十个男男女女，还有黑市上最紧俏的「药」和枪支。他就是下水道里最肮脏的老鼠，却活得着实滋润，甚至催生了不少上不了台面的恶心癖好。他喜欢那些刚刚来到龙城的年轻人，最好是大学生，充满了旺盛的生命力。

他喜欢那些鲜活的生命，好似这样就能让他返老还童。

碰到不情不愿的，他就下药，拍下许多不堪入目的照片，就这样晾着他。年轻的身体很少能抵抗涌上来的药效，过不了多久就会哭着喊着求他，一来二去也就从了。他喜欢那些年轻的脸陷入情欲的样子，等他玩腻了，转手一送就了事。

老金冒雨来到龙城码头的一个仓库。

他常年包着几个不起眼的仓库，库里的东西却可能要比最大仓库里的存货都值钱。到了约定好的时间，马仔们拉开卷帘门，门外已经停了七八辆车。

暴雨浇得眼前一片发白，打在生锈的卷帘门上往下淌半黄不红的绣水。

老金却一眼从人群里看见了朱一龙。

这位龙城富豪榜首位的朱总有钱，不是一般的有钱，又有一副好皮相，也不是一般的好皮囊，唇红齿白，肌骨分明，气质优雅，不知有多少人争破脑袋想爬他的床。但凡和朱一龙睡过的，都能说出一连串的好，仿佛世上所有形容美好的词语都是为他而生。是个男人听见了要说不嫉妒，那是假的。

西装革履的朱一龙亲手打伞，伞下有一个生面孔。

老金从来不做没有担保的买卖，这次交易的担保人就是朱一龙。而被担保的交易方，是寒城的白家，具体来说应该是白家现任的当家人白露。白家一年来死了白老爷子，没了白家小少爷，股票跌停到血本无归，只剩下一个白露勉勉强强拾掇烂摊子竟奇迹般地撑了起来。老金听说朱一龙曾和白家有过婚约，喜欢得不得了，可惜让人给搅黄了。

白露走进仓库，身上难免还是沾上了雨水：“我的货呢？”

老金一挥手，马仔们搬出十几个箱子依次打开。

朱一龙只是做个担保，没必要搅和到交易里。他趁机从到门外抽了一根烟，进口的细卷烟烧的不快，口味偏淡，混进香水里像是发了酵的酒。一支烟后，白露就从里面出来了，身后十几个箱子已经重新做了伪装。

她走到朱一龙身边停了停，只留下一句「多谢」。

“不必了。如果小白还活着，我们的关系应该会更加亲近。”他踩上被雨水浸湿的烟头，吐出最后一口烟雾，“不过现在，白家更应该担心自己。”

“老爷子临死前还很后悔，要是知道朱总对白家的儿子这么感兴趣，他一定想尽办法也要让人给他再生一个出来。”白露讥笑，“朱总自己的手也不干净，何必急着撇到我们身上。听说只要有一点像他，朱总都来者不拒。”

朱一龙不紧不慢地回答：“可惜都只有一点。”

白露没想到他会这么坦诚地说出自己一年来的私生活，顿时接不上话。

她望向天空，雨势渐小，让人产生一种即将雨过天晴的错觉。从这场雨开始以来，这个错觉就来了太多次。白露没有选择等雨过天晴，接过助理手里的伞走进雨中，独留下门边的朱一龙目送她离去。

老金第一次意识到原来朱一龙还是个情种。

他抽了一根烟递过去，只是烟还没到朱一龙面前，他的手都被人扣住了。朱一龙慢悠悠地转过身，脸上还是一如既往的随和，挂着浅浅的笑意：“去招待一下金老板，好好问问他把我的小白弄到哪里去了。”

“什么……？”

老金还没问出口，就被几个手下拖进了阴暗的仓库。

朱一龙坐进轿车，雨滴落在打开的车窗里，濡湿了他的袖口。仓库里的惨叫声像是一首恐怖怪异的乐曲，忽高忽低半晌就没声儿了。这时，他的助手从里面出来，在仓库外的水龙头下冲洗干净手上和蝴蝶刀上的血。

他垂眸，甚至开始思索起来小白平日里喜欢的东西。

老式公寓楼里又来了人。花臂青年蹲在屋檐下抽烟，忽的看见几辆黑色轿车驶进院子。他暗叫不妙，眼见老金没有回来，便三十六计走为上策夹着尾巴就跑没影儿了。朱一龙从被保镖团团围住的车上下来，毫不犹豫地走上脏乱的楼梯。

白宇刚从药效里缓过神。

他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，门不知什么时候被打开了，床边正坐着一个人。只是他太困了，还没来得及看清楚就拉着被子又想睡过去。

“小白。”

那人出声，熟悉的声音一下子就把白宇从药物织起的迷雾梦境里拉回现实。他蓦地一怔，眼前终于清明了几分，对焦好久才确认来人的身份，只好尴尬地把头埋进枕头里：“你来这里干什么。还是听墙角听到现在来看我笑话的。”

“我来带你走的。”

他抬起头，笑了两声，喊哑的嗓子声音低沉：“朱老板不嫌脏啊？”他故意凑近，就看到朱一龙的眉头拧了起来，“你不嫌脏我还嫌脏。回去睡你的小情人去。”他说着又想继续睡，被朱一龙硬生生拽着胳膊起身。

他还没洗过澡，身上全是伤一扯就疼得厉害：“你到底想怎么样！”


End file.
